


What was, What Is, What Could Be

by MintyCoolness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eye Trauma, M/M, Pre-Slash, ShuAke Hell Server Anniversary Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCoolness/pseuds/MintyCoolness
Summary: He was told he was lucky....{{Written for the ShuAke Hell Discord Server Anniversary Exchange}}





	What was, What Is, What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @kailkuma on tumblr for the ShuAke Hell Discord Server Anniversary Exchange. I hope you like this, as I'm kinda proud of this one.

He was told he was lucky…

They told him that the gunshot to his head only managed to pierce his eye and that if the bullet had been lodged any further into his eye socket, then it would have struck his brain and the damage much more severe… So to say… But, considering that he was still alive and that he’d most likely have to live the rest of his life with a depth-perception handicap, not to mention living with the memories of his crimes and a lack of purpose… Well, he sure didn’t feel like fate smiled on him.

And he would have been left to ruminate on his grim fate, had it not been for one Akira Kurusu, who had taken to visiting him. A lot. Second only to Sae, who was busy preparing his defense…

“Say aaah~”

His one good eye scowled at the bunny-apple slice Akira had cut and prepared, stuck onto a cocktail stick and practically shoved into his face.

“Kurusu, I—”

“I told you, Goro, you can call me by my first name~”

“…Whatever, stop treating me like a child…”

“Perish the thought. You just seemed the kind to like bunny-apples.”

…Okay, he did, but that was beside the point. But, despite his irritation, he leaned forward, eating the artistically cut apple piece in one mouthful. He leaned back on his bed, chewing slowly, while the other put away his fruit knife with an odd flourish. Why did Akira have to show off with whatever knife he had…?

“I still fail to see why you keep visiting me, Kurusu…”

“Well, we were team-mates, weren’t we? You can’t deny you didn’t like spending time with…us all.”

The _with me_ was implied in his voice, and Goro couldn’t find it in himself to deny that he did have fun in his time spent with the team, even subtly unwelcome as he was. A traitor amongst their midst. He couldn’t even bring himself to erase the text chats between the thieves and himself, and between himself and Akira. It was a reminder that, for a little while, he was a part of a team of picaresque thieves…

That he was a normal teenager, who shared an odd bond with the one currently trying to ply him with more bunny apple slices…

“So, you ready for tomorrow?”

Ah, yes… His court date was tomorrow. The first in, what he’d imagine, many long days in front of a judge, something that would shape the rest of his life.

“I suppose…”

“It’ll be alright; Sae’s turned out to be pretty good at defence. And I’ll be in the gallery, so you won’t be without moral support.”

It would have been so easy to just tell him not to bother, to not waste time on a someone with blood on their hands, an argument which they had several times at this point. But… he was tired. And against Akira’s boundless determination to remain here, he was powerless. So…he smiled, small yet warm.

“Thank you…Akira…”


End file.
